A soil isolate, possibly of the genus Xanthomonas produces an antimicrobial agent which is active against gram positive bacteria. In order to isolate this potential antibiotic, a culture of the strain was purified by extraction and thin layer chromatography. In order to determine the purity and structure of this compound, 1H NMR is to be done.